


3 AM

by R3dInfinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dInfinity/pseuds/R3dInfinity
Summary: Gabriel regretted letting the paperwork pile up, until he gets to see a face that makes his day.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 13





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to my friend Chip! I asked them for a prompt and this was one of them so I ran with it. Follow them on Twitter @spookychiptune!

“Aye dios mio.” Growled a tired Gabriel Reyes. He was at his desk at 3 in the morning doing what he hated most, paperwork. He got really lazy and let his ‘to do’ pile reach a few inches off of the desk. The Blackwatch commander sipped from his mug, only to realize there was no coffee left. With a loud grunt, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. Gabriel tapped in the settings for his favorite coffee. He pressed on the big green ‘BREW’ button, only to hear a harsh buzzing sound. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Why are we still stuck with this hunk of garbage?” Determined to get a cup of coffee, Gabriel walked into the medical wing. 

His grumpy scowl flipped into a pleasant smile when he saw a familiar blonde ponytail and high heel boots. Finally, someone he could talk to. “I don’t know how you do this all the time.” Gabriel chuckled in his smoothest voice. 

The doctor jumped at the sound of Gabriel’s voice. Luckily her mug was under the coffee machine and not in her small hands. “I don’t know how you walked in here without me noticing.” Angela laughed to herself. “What brings you here so late at night?”

“Paperwork and a broken coffee machine. You?” 

“Just the paperwork.” Angela laughed. “I’m glad to see you. Everyone stays in their offices or is asleep. It’s nice to see a friendly face I can talk to.” 

Gabriel laughed. “Friendly? I’ve never heard that one before.”

Angela took her mug and took a small sip. “That’s because I’m not remotely afraid of you Reyes. You act like a tough guy, but I know you well enough to know you’re a big softee. Especially around me,” Angela took another sip of coffee. “I wonder why that is?”

Gabriel started preparing his coffee. “I think you know exactly why Angela.” Gabriel laughed. “I want to get on your good side so you take care of me when I’m hurt,” the two laughed at the joke. “and I like you too.” Gabriel said quietly as he pressed the ‘BREW’ button. 

Angela put her coffee aside and held Gabriel’s arm. “I do too Gabriel.” Angela slid one hand down Gabriel’s arm and into his big hand. Her fingers fit nicely between his, and so did her head when she moved closer and laid it on Gabriel’s chest. Angela sighed. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

Gabriel hugged Angela around her waist with his free hand. “Maybe I should stay up more often.”

Angela looked up. “As a doctor, you know I can’t agree to that. However, that would be very nice.” 

“I’ll come again tomorrow at the same time, maybe we can spend a little time in your office.” Gabriel gently pushed Angela away when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

“Boss? What are you doing up so late?” Asked a Blackwatch soldier. Their red hair was short and shaved on the side. They also had small cybernetic hinges on the far side of each eye to attach some type of glasses. 

“I could ask you the same thing, and actually reprimand you for it.” Gabriel snapped back.

“I know you won’t though because I’m your favorite.” Laughed the soldier. “I’m having a hard time sleeping so I WAS gonna make tea that Genji told me about, but our machine is broken.”

“You’re lucky that’s true.” Gabriel chuckled.

“Your favorite? How come I’ve never heard of this Reyes?” Angela popped out from behind Gabriel and walked up to the Blackwatch soldier. “Angela Ziegler, nice to meet you.”

“Call me Chip. I’m a backline support soldier. Whatever anyone needs, I’m the one they go to. Bullets, Armor, Guns, etcetera. I also snipe a little bit, that’s what these puppies are for.” The soldier tapped the implants near their eyes. 

Angela shook Chip’s hand. “That explains why I’ve never seen you before, backline soldiers are far less likely to get injured.”

“It also helps that I’m quick on my feet.” Chip smiled. 

Gabriel grabbed his coffee from under the machine. “I better get back to work, I need to finish this paperwork before sunrise. Chip, I better see you hedging back to your quarters in five minutes. Angela, I’ll see you around.” Gabriel left and made his way back into his office.

“So, you two really like each other?” Chip asked as they began to brew their tea.

Angela blushed. “What are you talking about?”

Chip tapped on their ear, “Ear implant, I heard it as soon as I left the Blackwatch wing.” Chip put in a bag of crushed leaves into the machine before hitting ‘BREW’. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Angela grabbed her coffee. “Thank you, Chip. I actually have some paperwork to get back to as well.”

Chip gave a two fingered salute and a happy smile to Angela. “Goodnight Dr. Ziegler, and good luck with the paperwork.”


End file.
